This invention relates generally to an apparatus for applying splice-plates to join two structural members. More particularly, the invention relates to the repair of fractured boards in a pallet and is especially adapted to repairing fractures in pallet stringers.
When a pallet stringer, or elongated member separating the deck boards, becomes fractured, the traditional approach to repairing the pallet is to remove the damaged stringer using known apparatus, such as that disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,626 for a SINGLE-PASS PALLET DISASSEMBLER WITH SELF-ADJUSTING HEAD, and substitute an undamaged stringer. Another approach is to utilize splice-plates that have received wide acceptance in the manufacture of roof trusses and the like, at the location of the fracture to salvage the pallet without the necessity of removing the stringer. An apparatus directed to accomplishing the repair of a pallet stringer utilizing splice-plates is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,825 issued to Gleason for an APPARATUS FOR REPAIRING PALLETS (hereinafter Gleason patent). The apparatus disclosed in the Gleason patent utilizes an extendable cylinder to pivot a pair of arms about a central pivot point in a scissor-like movement in order to force two clamping members, to which nail-plates are magnetically retained together. By straddling the fractured stringer with the clamping members and by extending the extendable cylinder, force is applied to impale the splice-plates into opposite surfaces of the stringer.
One difficulty with the apparatus disclosed in the Gleason patent is that a fractured stringer is often separated at the fracture. By not bringing the members together at the fracture, the repaired stringer is not much stronger than the stringer before the repair. Another difficulty is that the pivotal interconnection of plating arms in the apparatus disclosed in the Gleason patent, has additionally proved to be a source of stress-induced failure in such an apparatus. Additionally, the scissor-like action requires that the clamping plates be pivotally mounted, which provides yet another failure point.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pallet plating apparatus that avoids the drawbacks experienced in the prior art in a unique manner for the purpose of providing a superior fracture repair with minimal stress applied to the apparatus.